All Stars Oneshots!
by OurFriendArz
Summary: Collection of short stories featuring everybody's favourite heroines! More to be added.
1. Happy's worst enemy

**Happy's Worst Enemy**

Akane sighed as she leaned back against the Claw Machine. She glanced at her watch. They've been in that same spot for one hour, already…

"Miyuki, don'cha think ya should give it up? You're gonna end up regretting it."

"I can't give up now!" The girl with the pigtails responded, not even turning away from the game to look at her friend. "If I give up now, all the sacrifices that were made will be in vain, and I won't stand for that!"

"Ya know… I'm sure ya said that exact same thing when we fought Wolfrun and his gang once. Y'might need to tone down the drama."

No responses from Miyuki. Once again the claws of the crane closed in thin air. With the same determination, the young heroine shoved one more coin into the machine's slot.

"…. Oh, come on. I know that's a limited edition and ya want it because it looks like Pop, but you're gonna ask me why I didn't stop ya once you're done blowin' all of your allowance on that game, man."

Still no responses. This time, Miyuki had caught something. But it wasn't the plushie she had been aiming for… So it joined all of the others in a bag at her feet, and the pink girl once again cramed her allowance into her enemy's open maw.

"Yeah, okay, I'm gonna get us some drinks. " Akane said, somewhat amused by her friend's stubbornness to get that lion. Typical Miyuki…

"Grape Juice for me! …. Aaah, not again!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."


	2. Green is Green

**Green is Green**

It wasn't rare, for the Precures of Japan, to become friends with one another. Distance was never really an issue, when you had a magical library or a big feathered friend at your disposition.

So, if you ever wondered where the girls of Smile Precure were during holidays, more often than not, the answer would either be "Kanon Town" or "Cinq Papillon". And today, it was in the latter that the five girls went to see their sempais.

Of course, when you have eleven magical girls and five fairies in the same area, shenanigans are bound to happen. And this is exactly what unfolded as the group ended up completely scattered. In the end, only Komachi and Nao remained in the Natts House.

After the tea had been served, though, an awkward silence kind of fell on the room. Nao didn't really know what she was supposed to say now. She did like Komachi, but she wasn't really someone she had a lot in common with… The slightly older girl was probably sharing that feeling, but she did a better job at hiding it.

While Nao was fidgetting with her steaming cup, awkwardly staring at whatever she could lay her eyes on, the girl in the purple uniform remained calm and collected. Understanding the uneasy silence they had fallen in, Komachi quickly thought of something they could converse on…  
Turns out she could easily find at least one thing they both had in common.

"Say, Nao-san, have you ever wondered why we are the only green Precures of Japan?"

"Uh… I haven't really thought about it." Nao responded. "Well… Candy said something like the color of our costumes were determined by the color of our souls. I guess that means that having a green soul is something rare…?"

"Oh yes, I do like this theory." The guardian of tranquility giggled. "Maybe that, while we have quite different personalities, we are kindred spirits in more ways than one."

"Ahah, I guess you're right!" The younger Precure nodded. Now that they had broken the ice, Nao felt ready to speak to the other girl about other topics. Maybe they really were going to be good friends!


	3. We donut agree

**We donut agree**

The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife, today, at the terrace of Tako Café. Hikari was standing in place with a platter in her hands. Seemed like now would be the most awkward moment to serve her friends their drinks…

It was rare for Akane and Hikari's food truck to go all the way to Yokohama, so she couldn't have believed when they met by chance her friends from both Clover Town and Yumegahama. What were the odds for a field trip for Noble Academy students to happen in the same day as the annual Trinity Dance Contest?

The Princess Precures group was missing Minami, and as for Clover, it appeared that Setsuna had important matters to intend to back in Labyrinth… Well, that was at least five of her friends she could see again.

The logical development to this situation had been for Hikari to invite her friends for refreshments. But in barely a few minutes, things had taken quite the unexpected turn. Love was now glaring at Kirara and Kirara was glaring at Love.

"Erm… What's happening?" Hikari inquired at the others, silent spectators of this staring contest.

"They were both fangirling over the best donuts in the world." Miki answered with a chuckle, alternating between looking at both girls as if she was seeing an invisible tennis match. "Then they realized they weren't talking about the same kind."

Oh, it was true. The little heroine looked at the boxes in front of Love and Kirara. The one the leader of the Fresh squad had was a plain white one with " _For the Clovers 3_ " scribbled with a marker on one side, while the box of the princess of stars was much more colorful. The logo " _MARBLE DONUTS_ " was clearly readable on the cardboard.

"Love have strong opinions about Kaoru-chan's homemade donuts…" Bukki said with the same beamused smirk. "That's something she won't ever change her mind on."

"K-Kirara's the same about Marble Donuts." Haruka added. The youngest of the bunch seemed a bit embarassed by the situation. She didn't want anybody to fight over something like that… Right now she was in a mental debate with herself over whether or not she should tell Kirara this was quite the petty thing to be upset over.

"Eh, it's fine, right?" Miki joked, as she rose up from her seat. "If they're just going to glare until one of them dies, we should probably help ourselves and leave them with nothing!"

And just as the warrior of the blue heart reached for both boxes, Kirara and Love bounced out of their plastic chairs and swept each others' pastries out of Miki's reach.

"No way! I want to be the first one to try those!" Love said, protectively craddling the Marble Donuts against her chest.

"What she said." Kirara responded, holding Kaoru's box above her head.


	4. Ink matters

**Ink matters**

"Well then, let us start once more."

It was with her usual calm tone that Reika announced this. She was still smiling at Miyuki, sitting by her side. Today, the girl in pink was not only her companion, but also her pupil… And said pupil wished she could look as relaxed as Reika did in that exact moment.

The daughter of the Aoki household had not been quite surprised when her friend asked her to teach her calligraphy. There was something fascinating in thinking that something as ordinary as a kanji could make such an impact on people when you put time and effort into writing it. And it had only taken a prolonged time around the one Reika had hanged in the Mysterious Library for Miyuki to be interested in the topic as well!

The first dozen of attempts, however, had resulted in quite the series of catastrophe. Uneven lines, unreadable result, ripped canvas, brush losing its hair, stains all over the final result, stains all over herself… Miyuki was starting to get desperate.

But whenever such an accident happened, Reika kept her composure and helped her friend get ready for another attempt.

"Try once again. Take your time! Calligraphy is also an exercice of patience."

"I'll do my best!" Miyuki gulped. She dipped the brush into the bottle of ink again, and was almost ready to start drawing, when Reika stopped her.

"Wait…" She placed herself right behind her. "You have to hold the brush like this." A hand was put over the other's, and Reika guided Miyuki's gesture as the brush slid onto the canvas. In only a few strokes, the kanji was done, readable, and surprisingly clean.

"Ah! We did it! We did it Reika! It really looks pretty, too!" Miyuki said, excitation radiating out of her voice. She couldn't believe she had just done something that pretty! Well, it was with Reika's help… But it was already something!

"Yes, it's only a question of method. Once you get a correct grasp on the brush, it is very simple. Now, try by yourself!" Reika responded, taking the finished canvas away and giving a new blank one to her friend.

And just as Miyuki was going to get started, she accidentaly pushed the ink bottle with the brush… and its content ended up being spilled in its entirety on the tatami.

Cue to a long silence.

"… Or maybe we could call it a day! You've already made great progresses."


	5. Farewell, Bad End Generals!

**Farewell, Bad End Generals!**

The Bad End Kingdom, the home of the most cruel and terrifying beings. A place where monsters out of this world roam around at all times. A place where any poor soul could fall victim of the most barbaric torture.

This description is probably outdated, now that the emperor of Despair, Pierrot, has been sealed away by Märchenland's Royale Queen… But that bit about the torture? It's still very much true, even though the population of the Kingdom had been reduced to four. And right now, two of those inhabitants had been imprisoned in their own dining room.

All of Akaoni's limbs were shaking. The ogre wasn't unfamiliar with fear, but he was now realizing how unpleasant it could be, when you were not the one causing it. Wolfrun, sitting on the other side of the table, shared his feeling, but was doing a better job at hiding it. He wanted to appear nonchalent, to face his imminent demise with his head up.

"Is it going to be painful, -oni…?" Akaoni mumbled, slowly giving in to panic.

"Beat me man… We gotta suck it up." Wolfrun responded. "Tell yourself that it'll be over soon."

The red demon sniffed loudly, giving away that he was on the verge of crying. His canine companion's face didn't move. To look like he was about to spit in death's eyes once it finally arrives, that would be the best way to give his last breath.

And here came their executor, humming a tune that was probably composed by the king of hell itself. The one who was going to kill both of them was here… Conscious they were living their last instants, both generals looked in her direction.

Here was Majorina. In a yellow apron.

"Kyehehe… I knew you two would stay. You truly can't resist my cuisine, -dawasa!" The witch cackled, putting a large platter between both of her colleagues.

"Are you for real, old hag?" Wolfrun sighed. "We're here because you threatened to turn us into…"

"EAT WHILE IT'S WARM, -dawasa." The woman interrupted Wolfrun, handing him and Akaoni big plates of… of…

"What is it, -oni? The smell is making my eyes hurt, -oni."

"Natto Gyoza Candy, -dawasa." She explained. Telling those boys what they were dying for was probably the least the tormentor could do for her victims. "Humans banned them from the market, so I have to make my own from now on, -dawasa."

"Jeez… Humans create horrors like that, but we are the monsters for some reasons…"

"Shut up and taste it, -dawasa!"

And this being said, the witch grabbed a handful of her experiment and forcefully shoved it into the werewolf's maw. Taken by surprise, Wolfrun didn't have time to push her away, and now the gross taste had literally paralysed him.

He could feel his fur turning white and tears building up in his eyes. That was the worst… Cure Happy was probably to blame for this somehow.

Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Library, Miyuki Hoshizora sneezed.


	6. Yes I will be a Precure with you

(Spoilers for Fresh Precure episodes 21, 22 and 23)

 **Yes. I will be a Precure with you.**

 _"Precure Happiness Hurricane!"_

That was how it always went when Passion was the one taking care of finishing off their foe. The Nakewameke was sucked into the crimson tornado, and as always the Prism at its core faded into nothingness. At a safe distance, Soular turned his heels and walked away. _Until next time, Precures._

The four girls each let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully they could defeat this monster before anything too bad could have happened. Peach, Pine, Berry and Passion congratulated themselves for having taken out this enemy. But now, it was time for them to go back to being regular girls...

The heroines cancelled their transformation one after the other. Love, Miki and Bukki ahead of their fourth member. Passion was not quite used to it yet...

When the crimson dress finally disappeared, the soldier of the red heart, apparently the oldest of the bunch, put a hand through her bright pink hair, her eyelids closings on yellow irises.

"Phew, that was a close one." She said. "I think we can call it a day for today's lesson, girls."

"What? No way, Miyuki-san!" Love said, pointing at the bag she was carrying. "We still got time for the lesson. Come on, we have to prepare for the next contest, right?"

"But, aren't you girls exhausted?"

"We've had worse." Inori giggled.

"Fighting Labyrinth is our priority, yes, but we mustn't let that take over our lives as people too. We've got to stay perfect both as dancers, and as Precures!"

"And... It's what she would have wanted, you know?" Love eventually dropped. "We have to live a full and happy life for her sake too!"

That last declaration was followed by a silence. Everybody knew who she was referring to. That girl they couldn't save back in the forest...

Miyuki eventually broke this silence after a moment of hesitation. She settled down her amplifier, that she then plugged to her Linkrun. After a few seconds, Trinity's newest song started playing, one that the idol had written especially for her pupils.

 _H ppy Together._

"Well then, I guess you have a lot to teach to me as a Precure... But right now, I am the teacher, right? Let's get back at dancing, girls!"

Love, Miki and Inori nodded, and the lesson could finally begin.


	7. Keep on blooming

**Keep on blooming**

She sat in the car and fastened her seatbelt, looking in the rearview mirror as the middle school disappeared in the distance. After a minute of silence, she asked her aunt:

"Say… Do you know when is Mommy going to come back?"

Futaba couldn't look at her niece, of course, since she had to keep an eye on the road, but that didn't stop her from responding almost immediately to this question. She knew it would be coming, after all.

"We're going to see your Mommy right now, sweetie. We're at the dojo in, like, three minutes."

"You're not funny." The child turned her head to the left and pressed her forehead against the window. "You know I meant my other Mommy."

There was a pause.

"Well, she's up there to realize her dream, you know." A dream she had been talking about ever since Futaba had been a little child, she could recall. "It is going to take a few months… But the project she worked her entire life for is finally coming to fruition! Aren't you happy for your mother?"

"Yeah… but…"

"You want your mother's dream to come true, right? I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her, but this is also something really important for her, you know?"

Another pause. The woman pointed at her niece's neck, or rather, the piece of jewelry hanging from it.

"This pendant you're wearing, this special seed, it belonged to your great-grandmother. Your mother is fulfilling her dream for her sake too. It's all thanks to grandma's researches on the Tree Of Hearts that your mother could discover this procedure for plants to live and grow in non-fertile spaces. She said as much in her speech when she received her nobel prize."

The little girl didn't respond to this. She kept looking out of the window, pondering on what she had just been told. Of course she knew this… But she still missed her mother… Couldn't she understand?

Apparently not… Her aunt had always been really dense. A trait she probably picked up from Auntie Erika…

"Here we are!" Futaba eventually announced. "Ah, and this is probably your godmother's car. Well, I'm coming with you. I haven't seen Itsuki and Yuri in a while."

Futaba opened the door of the car, looking at the slowly rising moon in the purple sky of a settling sun. It was incredible, to know that Tsubomi was right there at this very moment.


	8. Huffin'

**Huffin'**

"Hummy?"

Hibiki was waving her hand in front of her fairy companion. The young songstress was so focused at the moment that her pupils didn't move at her Precure's gestures, nor did her ears perk at the calls of her name.

"Earth to Hummy. You're listening to me?"

Hummy eventually reacted. She turned toward the redhead, and pointed a single paw in direction of the object of her attention: the pastries sitting in the plate in front of her…

"Hibiki, where's the frosting, -nya?"

"Uh? Why would there be frosting?"

"Cupcakes always have frosting, -nya."

"Well, those aren't cupcakes."

The feline's jaw dropped. An odd mixture of fascination and consternation spread through the fairy's features, as she once again glared at that grounded UFO in front of her.

"N-No way…" She said. "They look just like cupcakes, -nya! Like… like… cupcakes with dough topping, -nya.!

"We call these "muffins". They're pretty much cupcakes that are all cake and no frosting." Hibiki explained. "You can put chocolate chips in these, sometimes!"

"Do people really eat that? I ate too much cupcakes cupcake bases, just the bases, once, and my stomach hurt for hours, -nya."

"Well, it's true that those are more… Hm… "stuffing" than cupcakes?" The Precure added, taking a muffin from the plate. "There's still really tasty! Well, maybe not as much as what you have in Lucky Spoon… But…"

At the same moment, Ellen arrived, casually greeting Hibiki and Hummy with a quick hand gesture.

"Hey, Ellen! Try these out!" Hibiki gave the muffin she was holding to her friend.

"Ah, thanks, Hibiki, I was hungry!" Ellen accepted the pastry and brought it to her lips stretched into a smile. However, this same smile quickly turned into a concerned frown. She withdrew the pastry from her face, and asked: "But… hey… Where's the frosting?"


	9. Bite gone wrong

**Bite gone wrong**

"Uh… Love? Are you alright?" Setsuna asked, tapping her friend's back.

Love was currently a coughing mess, bending over with her hands around her neck. The heads of some other guests were turning toward the four members of Clover.

Guess Miyuki had been right, when she told her pupils "you'll probably leave an impression on everybody if you come to the gala!" earlier today. Except that "our first member spent ten minutes chocking on a bit of bread" was probably not the impression they had expected they would give…

Miki sighed. She twhirled her cup of champagne and started explaining the situation to Setsuna who had just joined them.

"After you left for the bathroom, she wanted to try out the red donuts on the buffet. Bukki and I tried to warn her, but…"

"Turns out that she didn't expect it to be one of those SSSB." Inori finished, with a little awkward smile. Seeing the look on Setsuna's face, she immediately explained: "It means Super Spicy Salty Bagel. Kind of… a non-sweet donut, you see. These have been fairly popular, lately."

Love managed to rise her head up. Apparently, even someone as thought as her had been no match for this Super Spicy sauce. She was in tears… This was probably the most cruel torture she had ever gone through. And yes, she was counting everything Northa had done to her.

The blonde could eventually mutter something. Miki and Bukki exchanged confused looks. Setsuna, however, had understood what those wailing pleas meant.

"I think she says she wants a drink."

"Oh!" Miki handed her champagne to Love. "There, there."

Love downed the whole cup in one gulp. Panting, she wiped her tears away, and uttered a solemn: "Never again!"


	10. Bacterial Fever J

**Bacterial Fever J**

Nozomi Yumehara has always been a very energetic child. Imagining her in a context where she wouldn't appear full of life was an impossible task. And yet today, the unthinkable happened. The infinite spring of youthful energy had dried out. And Nozomi was now stuck in her bed with a high fever. The doctor said she would recover if she rested for a few days… But to her, those days seemed like an eternity.

Thankfully, she wasn't going to be alone in this ordeal for long. A bookshelf in her room turned into a gate of light, and somebody stepped out of it. Nozomi had seen this enough time to no longer be surprised when it happened. It was Miyuki visiting! Oh what a terrible timing, though…

Nozomi greeted her friend but tried to explain to her that she hadn't chosen a good moment to visit her. To this, she responded that she had been aware of Nozomi's predicament. She had came here as soon as she had heard about it from a brief phone call with Rin. Miyuki then used the Dress Up Decor to change her clothes to a, thematically accurate, nurse costume.

She covered Nozomi with new layers of blankets and then disappeared to the kitchen. Nozomi was kind enough to wait until Miyuki had left the room to remove the new bedsheets. She appreciated the younger girl's intention, but the heat was too much for her…

Miyuki's idea was to help Nozomi recover with a little recipe from her grandma. A special Hoshizora-brand Garlic soup! A remedy that had already proven itself to be effective.

Alas, Miyuki being Miyuki, things had to go wrong somewhere. The girl was proud that she had avoided making a mess in the kitchen, but that luck didn't last. As she was bringing the soup in Nozomi's room, Miyuki tripped on the rug. And tus the plate's hot content was spilled onto her friend's face.

The scene of continuous screaming that followed is best left to your imagination.

Surprisingly enough, Nozomi had made a perfect recovery the following day. She asked Syrup to bring her to Nanairogaoka so she could thank her friend. And there she learned that Miyuki was stuck in bed. With a fever. With her fever.

 _Repeat until the fever gets tired and leaves those two alone._


	11. Blue Flames and Blue Blood

**Blue Flames and Blue Blood**

Twilight was on the highest balcony of the castle, her usual spot for when she needed to be alone to play her violin. Though her loneliness never lasted for long, as that fool, Shut, would sometimes come just to see her play.

As long as he remembered his place and stayed silent, this didn't bother her the least. With all the inhabitants of this kingdom reduced to mindless killing machines at her mother's service, she had to learn to appreciate all the company she could get. After all, what was a princess, a Grand Princess like her, without her court?

Playing the same melancholic song on her violin, Twilight got lost in her thoughts. And the first thing she found herself thinking about were, of course, those infuriating commoners that had defied her one too many times.

Princess Precure… As filthy as these girls were, they weren't enemies she could take lightly. Close, one of her mother's musketeers, had perished by their hand already. And they kept getting stronger and stronger. They were slowly but surely gathering those keys that were said to hold the power to destroy everything she stood for.

Twilight began to wonder… If she couldn't stop her enemies, was she going to be able to keep her lifestyle? Once the Precures found the last Key, will she be able to remain that perfect example of noblety? Would she still be that figure everyone in Dysdark worshiped without a second thought?

A voice at the corner of her mind told her, in words as clear as if they were spoken aloud.

 _This is not who you are. This has never been who you are. Wake up._

"Princess Twilight? Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Twilight snapped out of her reverie as Shut's words came to her ears. Seemed like she had unconsciously stopped playing her instrument as soon as that voice had rang through her head.

The Black Princess looked back at Shut. _"Your Majesty"._ That was right. That was who she was. The Princess of Dysdark. The only person worthy of the title of Grand Princess. The one whose veins held the world's bluest blood. A goddess among the living.

And she wouldn't let anybody tell her otherwise. Not even herself.

Twilight put her violin down and took out her Black Key. Once again, the magical device was radiating with that aura that wasn't unlike her mother's.

"The key is hungry again." She said, before turning around and returning inside the castle. "Shut, I am going to the humans' world. I will ask you not to accompany me."

The time had come for her to settle things with those three fake Princesses.


End file.
